


Vieux Carré

by Vasili



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Adult Themes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasili/pseuds/Vasili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For seven centuries she searched for the men who changed her life forever. In the year 1820 in a town called New Orleans she finally finds her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vieux Carré

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome all feedback. 
> 
> xo, Vasili

She stood upon the deck of the Nereide, parasol in hand to protect olive skin from the harsh rays of the afternoon sun. In truth, and much to the disapproval of her lady's maid, she'd grown pale during the journey from France. A necessary sacrifice, she assured her.

Before the sharp-eyed lookout could even discern the shore, Vittoria gazed upon the silver serpent that would bear their vessel to the Delta Jewel and to a meeting seven centuries in the waiting. Delicate hands tightened around the carved ivory handle of the equally delicate parasol as her stomach tightened in a mixture of anticipation and anxiety.

"My lady," Lisette's voice was soft as she addressed her in French, "Perhaps you would be more comfortable in your cabin until the heat of the day has lessened."

Vittoria turned her gaze from the horizon and nodded her ascent.

"Of course, it is silly of me to stand so long in the hope of seeing land." She offered a weary smile to her companion before carefully making her way across the ever-shifting deck and to the Captain's quarters that had been so graciously offered to Her Serene Highness, the Princess de Condé. Lisette followed after, as did the eyes of the other passengers and crew.

The pair was accustomed to the attention they garnered after the many weeks at sea. There were a few other women aboard the vessel but they were either older or married. Only the Captain and a few of his trusted officers knew who she truly was; the others only whispered that she was a young widow with a significant inheritance.

Vittoria left them to their gossip, partly to alleviate the boredom but primarily to cultivate interest in herself amongst those who may prove of some use to her, such as one particularly handsome officer who so generously provided sustenance when it was needed.

These particular thoughts were not the ones that filled her mind as she stepped into the stifling darkness of the cabin. With the door shut and barred Lisette moved to the windows, pushing the heavy drapes aside and opening the panes to let in fresh air.

Her mistress settled the parasol on the table, reaching for a decanter of wine, filling two goblets before taking a seat at the heavy table.

"If the wind remains favorable we will reach the mouth of the river before sunset and the colony by midnight," she mused, taking a sip.

Lisette took the seat opposite, reaching for the second cup. The vampire watched the lips part and the delicate muscles of her friend's pale throat jump as she swallowed. Vittoria forced herself to look away. The voyage had been exceedingly long and she was careful to ration what blood she took. She did not wish to draw any unwanted attention from those who would soon be her neighbors and associates in the New World. Lisette offered, on many occasions, to allow her mistress to feed from her but Vittoria refused. A personal morality forbade her from feeding on those she considered friends outside of extenuating circumstances; lovers, however, were another story.

"The wind will remain favorable, just as it has all the other days," Lisette quipped, the faint edge of annoyance in her lilting voice.

Vittoria rolled her eyes, "Of course, I know. Your magic has served us well, mon petit."

The younger woman, appeared to be sixteen at most, gave an unladylike snort though she said nothing. The moods of her companion were well known to her.

"It is only nerves," she continued, "I have searched a long time and now that I am so near I worry what will come of it." Vittoria grasped the stem of the goblet, downing the contents in one swallow. A tiny tremor shook her hand as she lowered the now empty goblet to the table; the clink was sharper than expected.

Lisette frowned, the corners of blue eyes crinkling in concern. She leaned forward and lowered her voice though there was no need, having warded the cabin against eavesdroppers their first night on board.

"What has you so on edge, my lady? I have never known you to worry so."

The girl's youth and naivety were written all over her face, an innocence that could get them both killed. The thought brought a fresh wave of anxiety.

"Be a dear and put on the kettle. Tea always helps to clear my mind." Her voice belied the inner turmoil as she composed herself once more. There was no reason to fright the girl prematurely.

"The chamomile or the special blend?" she asked as she rose.

"The special blend, please. Make enough for two."

With a nod Lisette set to her task, leaving Vittoria to her thoughts. She was not so much worried for herself; though to say she did not fear for her own safety would be a lie. It was the girl humming as she set water to boil without a care in the world that she truly worried for.

When she first met Lisette in a dressmaker's shop in Paris the girl was only thirteen and little more than a slave. Oh, the seamstress might have called her an apprentice but the vampire knew better. As meek and skittish as a mouse the tell tale signs of mistreatment were evident to any with eyes. Barely skin and bones she couldn't help but wonder how the little thing could even remain upright, let alone carry out her tasks in the shop. Never one to leave well enough alone she commented that though she'd only intended to order a few gowns she found herself of late lacking a proper lady's maid and seeing as how lovely and well mannered the apprentices were she wondered if the seamstress might part with one of them.

Most of the girls began to whisper amongst themselves excitedly, the prospect of leaving the shop to serve in a royal household was more than they could have dreamed. Only the shy girl with the blond hair and the wide blue eyes remained quiet. Only at Vittoria's beckon did she step forward, head bowed low. Long slender fingers lifted the girl's chin so that she could peer into her eyes. There was fear and hope in equal measure, a silent plea that she dared not speak. And there, just beneath the storm of emotions, a spark that she was all too happy to fan.

When the pair exited the shop they did so with no less than six dresses, all to suit Lisette's new station in life. It was rumored, shortly after, that the proprietor was forced to close her shop as both her clients and girls were drawn away by a new talent in the city owned by a young Italian woman with a generous benefactor.

The pretty Parisian had been her constant companion since and for the past three years Vittoria encouraged and provided the means for her to master her craft. To the outside world they were Mistress and servant but in reality there were friends and confidants. There was a maternal instinct to guide and protect the young witch and she had wrestled with the decision to bring her on the journey. In the end she left the decision to Lisette who solemnly vowed not to leave her side.

After the death of her husband, whom she respected and loved in her own way, Lisette's company and bubbly personality served as a comfort to both herself and Louis Joseph's mistress during many sorrowful days. Though the marriage was one of mutual benefit, rather than passion, she was fond of the man and the loss of friends and lovers never became easier.

She was drawn from her memories as Lisette set a teacup on the table. With a faint smile and a dip of her head she lifted the cup, warming her hands. The liquid burned her throat with the first sip though she didn't flinch. The tea itself was hot but it was the vervain that caused the most discomfort. After years of daily consumption the herb gave little more than a sting akin to the kind one would expect from cinnamon sweets. She had come to take a perverse pleasure in the pain and mastery of it, something few of her kind ever managed or desired to.

Lisette, however, was still learning to conquer and mask the physical discomfort. Although the vervain and wolfsbane had no effect the lobelia flower, or witchroot, caused migraines and the inability to concentrate, muting her magic. Given time she would be able to supersede its effects and carry on with little to no effect. If there was anything that had kept Vittoria alive for so long it was her ability to plan ahead and prepare for as many dangers as possible.

"I hate this stuff," she gagged indignantly, her face skewed in disgust.

"Building an immunity could one day save your life, miei dolci. The world us a perilous place, especially for those gifted with the ability to bend the ether to their will. Most refuse to give credence to the existence of vampires or werewolves but the frightened and religious are quick to accuse one another of witchcraft." Vittoria took another sip as Lisette cast her gaze downward, reminding her of the girl she first met.

"I only wish to keep you safe," she added gently.

Before the girl could reply a bell rang out and a shout of 'land ho!' brought cheers from those on deck. It wouldn't be long now.

"Finish your tea before it gets cold, we have preparations to see to."


End file.
